


An Adventure Begins

by firecat



Category: Up (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Ellie Fredricksen lives.
Kudos: 5





	An Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> The movie Up lived up to its positive reviews. And also, for me it contained one enormous disappointment. I wrote this unashamedly mawkish bit of fanfic to address it.
> 
> (I posted this in my LJ in 2009.)

Sitting on the Murphy bed in which she had hidden during the rough final descent of the house, Ellie gives her boot laces a final tug. She picks up the Adventure Book and her cane and trudges across the empty living room. Indentations in the floor show where the furniture stood for decades. Pale squares on the wall hint of framed pictures that once hid them. They are somewhere on the edge of this tepui, where Carl threw them. They are not here. Ellie will not need them.

The roar of Paradise Falls fills her ears as she emerges onto the porch, covered with shreds of balloons. A rainbow shimmers behind water spray. Birds call nearby.

She opens the Adventure Book one more time. "Now go have a new one," she reads. "Time for me to do that, too," she thinks to herself. "Goodbye, Carl. I will always love you."

She sets the book on the porch and steps down onto the rocky mesa, heading for the sound of water.


End file.
